Hi dad, this is my boss
by MsHGolightly
Summary: As a consequence she decided to leave Seattle. She left her family, her job and her life in a typical Seattle rainy day, wearing her favourite dark purple coat and with a faint smile put on her face.
1. I need new, fresh air

_Well, this is my first fanfiction here, I really love Mark and Lexie together and so I've decided to write this._

_This story will be a little AU. It's set about two years after 7__th__ season and, obviously, there wasn't any avian accident._

_I'm not native English speaker, so if I make some mistakes, just tell me ( and I apologize for those, too.)_

_Please read and let me know what you think about it! :)_

* * *

**_Hi dad, this is my boss_**

* * *

_**" Should I stay or should I go now?**_

_**If I go there will be trouble**_

_**An' if I stay it will be double**_

_**So you gotta let me know**_

_**Should I stay or should I go?"**_

_Should I stay or should I go_ – The Clash

* * *

Lexie Grey was smart. She was intelligent and bright and amazing. She knew that.

Over her school and college years and then over her internship and her residency she had always worked hard in order to show her talent.

The last time the State of Washington was able to see her, she was twenty-seven and she was a complete mess.

Her boyfriend, Jackson Avery, had broken up with her because of the love of her life, Mark Sloan, who, on the other hand, was happily in relationship with another woman.

As a consequence she decided to leave Seattle.

She left her family, her job and her life in a typical Seattle rainy day, wearing her favourite dark purple coat and with a faint smile put on her face.

Inside, her heart was breaking but no-one really knew that. She had got on the plane hastily because she knew if she had waited a little more, maybe she wouldn't have been as strong as to leave.

However, when she had put on her seatbelt she started crying, her makeup was flaking all over her face and her body was shaken by sobs.

Maybe she was just a coward, but she was deeply aware she didn't have other choice.

She _had to_ go away. She _needed _it.

Thus, she arrived to Boston, where she was going to end her surgical residency at the Mass. General.

Almost two years later she was come back to Seattle.

Lexie had passed with success her exams and now she was a certified surgeon and she was ready to start her fellowship.

She had to admit she wasn't really surprised by the huge number of hospitals – through the whole country- which wanted her. She was talented and they noticed her.

Tulane, Mount Sinai, Mass. General, Parkland, Hopkins.

But Lexie Grey wanted the best. And the best meant _Seattle Grace_.

* * *

It was a cloudy and foggy day and it was raining cats and dogs. The streets were overcrowded and the lives were grey and tedious.

He was calmly walking down the street, wearing his usual dark leather jacket. He smirked seeing how neurotic people were around him; luckily the hospital was near his place and so he easily could reach it by foot.

He had always preferred walking to work. Walking relaxed him and, in this way, he felt himself alive and different from all those people who were carrying on their frenetic and boring lives. It helped to brighten up his mind.

He arrived to Seattle Grace and, after he had worn his blue scrub, he stopped at the nurses' station. He lazily sipped his bone-dry cappuccino, checking his schedule.

The hospital was chaotic, they were just come back from their summer break and so there were many new interns and attendings.

In front of the O.R. board he met Jackson, Derek and Chief Webber who were vividly talking.

" Ehy, good morning! What's going on? The hospital is a complete mess. I hate the first day after summer break, there are all these unable and dozy interns. I hope there'll be someone good this time." He exclaimed.

" You're too pitiless. They aren't so bad." Derek answered back.

Then the Chief added: " However, as I was explaining to Dr. Avery, there'll be some new attendings too. They seem really talented."

" And it seems the _plastics posse_ is going to have another member too." Derek said.

" Really? Who is he?" Mark asked with an astonished spirit.

" Truly, it's a _she_. However she is waiting for you in your office." Dr. Webber explained.

Mark frowned and he immediately made for his office.

He opened the door and he saw a thin and skinny silhouette in front of his desk.

She turned around and he barely blinked.

" _Mark_?"


	2. Memories and Regrets

_I really have to apologize for this long wait; but as I've told you before I'm not native English speaker and so I've to write chapters and then translate them. It's a long work._

_Please, if there're some mistakes, just tell me. (Perhaps I'm a little anal about my English! ^^)_

_Thank you for reading and for reviewing too. Seeing what you think about the story is a pleasure!_

_I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, which deals with a period of transition. The parts in italic font are about memories._

_Enjoy the reading! ;)_

* * *

**_Memories and regrets_**

* * *

**_" My scarecrow dreams  
When they smashed my heart into smithereens  
I be a bright red rose come bursting the concrete  
Be the cartoon heart  
Light a fire, light a spark  
Light a fire, a flame in my heart  
We'll run wild oh  
We'll be glowing in the dark  
Glowing in the dark."_**

**_Charlie Brown - _**_Coldplay_

* * *

" Mark?"

A voice. That voice. _Her_ voice.

Mark Sloan was watching her and he didn't want to blink or to miss a second of her being there.

Lexie Grey was back.

She was _really_ in his office and he thought he was hallucinating.

She was there and she was beautiful. As always.

Her pale skin, her long and wavy hair, her light freckles on the nose tip and on her cheekbones, her big brown doe eyes.

Nevertheless, there was some stuff he didn't understand. Actually, _a lot of_ stuff.

" What are _you_ doing here?" he croaked.

She hesitated for a moment and then she spoke.

" Hi Mark." She gave him a faint smile. " Or maybe it's better I call you Dr. Sloan. I actually work here, now. It seems I'm your new plastics fellow. I'm just arrived from Boston."

He stared at her incredulously and then he blurted " _You_? You work at Mass. General, you left almost one year and half ago. Are you joking? And what about _plastics_? I've thought neuro would have been your specialty."

Lexie had a lump in her throat and she glanced down. " Well it's _really_ a long story." She was playing around with a lock of her hair and she bit her lower lips as usual when she was nervous.

" And so, now you're one of my fellows? You're _permanently_ on my service?"

Lexie shook her shoulders: " As far as it seem. Truly, I'm not _on your service_. I'm not even an intern anymore."

A smirk pulled at one corner of his mouth and then Mark burst into laughter: " I know. Unfortunately many things are changed since then." He got closer to her and added: " However, can I hug you now? I know I'm your boss but you deserve a proper welcome, don't you?" he smirked.

Lexie nodded, smiling: " Well, I don't think it could be inappropriate ."

Mark grinned and he went towards her, hugging her tightly.

" I've missed you, Lex."

He was simple, concise, sincere and she glanced at him, almost shivering.

" I've missed you too Mark." She whispered. " You can't know how hard familiarizing with Boston and Mass. Gen.'s surroundings has been. Seattle is home, coming back here is really good."

They drew apart, still looking into each other's eyes, and Mark said: " We could go to Joe's after our shifts, only if you want. I'm eager to know everything about that: Boston, Mass. Gen., _plastics_."

Lexie nodded: " Well, I think we can handle it. Maybe not tonight, I'll be very busy with boxes and luggage. I've arrived just yesterday evening." She smiled. " It's better I go now. I've to sign some documents and pick up my new hospital I.D. before starting my shift."

Then Lexie moved back to the door and staying in the open doorway of his office she asked: " Dr. Sloan?"

"Yeah?"

" Working together will be an absolute pleasure."

* * *

_Jackson: " I had a girlfriend, all right? Now I just can't. I don't want to._

_Mark: " What do you mean, you can't? You still love her. You still love Lexie._

_Jackson: " See you tomorrow."_

* * *

" And so Lexie is back." Mark blurted at Joe's, sipping lazily a glass of dry double malt scotch.

Jackson looked at him above his own beer and then he heavily sighed.

" She's back. And we should consider ourselves lucky for that. She'll keep up the fame of the plastic posse."

Mark smirked and then he demanded: " How do you feel about it?"

" What?"

" Well, you know I've always thought she left because of the end of your relationship and you've never wanted to talk about it. I just guess working together could be weird." Mark explained.

" Oh. You don't have to worry about it." Jackson reassured him. " I loved her. I really loved her. But it was in the past. Now I've this tangled and odd situation with April.

And, in any case, Lexie hasn't loved me. _Ever_. I believe she and I are better as friends than as lovers."

Mark frowned, he didn't know why Jackson and Lexie had broken up and, for some reasons, Jackson never told him.

He only know that, after she had left Seattle, Jackson soon became his best pupil – his _only_ pupil.

Actually Mark hadn't been interested at all in teaching until Lexie.

For this reason he was astonished to become aware of being eager and enthusiastic to share with Jackson the secrets of plastics. Now - and Mark didn't know how it was happened - he was one of his closest friends.

" Were you keeping in touch while she was gone?" He asked.

" We talked sometimes on Skype ; but I didn't know she would have come back."

" Anyway, you're right. We're very lucky to have Dr. Grey. I'm really happy she is here now, I've missed her a lot. In more ways than one. She's smart, she's beautiful, she's… perfect."

Then, Mark gulped down the last swig of his scotch and added: " You named Dr. Kepner before. So I'm wondering about that dermatologist, her name was… _Stacey_? I believed you two were still dating. What's about her?"

Silence. Jackson looked away, swigging his beer and trying to avoid the question though Mark didn't give in easily.

" Believe me, Mark. You won't know it."

Mark pressed: " Come on, my boy. Obviously I want to know. And honestly, what's wrong this time? She's pretty and clever. I thought you liked her."

" Well, actually she dumped me _this time_."

" What the hell are you saying? _Why_?"

Jackson sighed and then scratched his neck uncomfortably. " I called her April during- you've understood. It slipped away, I wasn't aware of what I said. So she redressed and she slapped in my face. How could we blame her?"

Mark couldn't avoid to snigger. " _Goddamn_! This time you've gone too far."

" Please don't laugh." He rubbed lazily his temple.

Mark putted Jackson on the back and leaving some cash on the counter, he wore his jacket.

" I've to go now. Sofia is with me this evening. Keep your chin up."

Jackson nodded: " See you at hospital."

* * *

" And when exactly would you have told me you were going to come back?" Meredith asked Lexie, pretending to be pissed off.

They were in Meredith and Derek's living room, sitting on the sofa and Lexie was rocking baby Bailey in her arms, while Zola was chattering to herself on the carpet, playing with her dolls and the stuffed lion Lexie had given to her.

They were eating pizza and drinking Coke, since Meredith was still breastfeeding Bailey.

" Well, I was going to tell you but it's such a weird situation. I've decided at the last minute. I wanted to go to Tulane or to stay in Boston and suddenly I felt I had to come back." Lexie explained, nuzzling against Bailey's little head.

" But I'm _your sister_. I had to know it before anyone else!" Meredith exclaimed.

" I'm so sorry. I've missed all you a lot." Lexie apologized.

" Oh, don't apologize." Meredith chuckled. " I was joking, mocking your guilt is funny. And I'm happy you're in Seattle. It was strange not having you around us for so long. Furthermore you have to meet your first nephew!"

Lexie brightly smiled: " He's cute and adorable. I truly wanted to be here for his birth or for Zola's first birthday but I had to study and prepare my boards… I was going nuts! Maybe I'm the _worst _auntie in the world!"

Over her fifth year, Lexie remained in Boston, and she only left for Christmas in order to go to Chicago to visit her grandma Annebelle* - Susan's mother- with Molly and her family.

Since Lexie had moved to Seattle she never came back to the East Cost and, on the other hand, Annebelle didn't go to Seattle since her daughter's death.

Meredith knew Lexie was very close to her grandma and she used to write to her very long letters.

Anyway, Meredith was able to talk with her sister thanks to Skype and as she brought her up to date about her pregnancy and her fears about becoming mother, Lexie told her new procedures and surgeries.

Meredith winked at her: " You're silly. Zola didn't remember anything about her birthday and she has always asked a lot about you. I believe you're her favourite aunt, and with all Derek's sisters, it's a huge conquest."

" If you say so." Lexie giggled. She glanced at the clock and exclaimed: " Oh, what a pity! It's so late, I've to go now."

" If you don't want to, you'll be able to stay here. We're plenty of rooms and Derek and I'll be glad you're staying."

" I've already benefited from your kindness too much, I can't. I'll stay with dad till I'll find my own place."

Lexie put down a sleeping Bailey in his crib and then she kissed Zola on the cheek.

" I love you Zozo."

" Love you too, auntie Lexie."

She wore her coat and grabbing her purse, she hugged Meredith.

" Be careful, Lexie. Goodnight!"

" Goodnight, and thank you for the dinner."

Afterwards Lexie entered in her car and, after putting on her seatbelt, she turned on the engine.

Although the night was clear and the moonlight lighted up the streets, her sight was confused and obfuscated.

She was crying.

* I think this character will be very present in this story, so please let me know what do you feel about her!


End file.
